


Hand Shakes

by TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)



Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: It’s your first day on the job at the BAU and your first official time meeting the team. Everyone seems shocked when Reid shakes your hand.
Relationships: Implied Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia - Relationship, Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840627
Kudos: 104





	Hand Shakes

It was your first day working at the BAU. You busted your ass all your life to get here. You held your box of things in your hands as Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi gave you the tour. You listened intently trying not to show how nervous you were. When they brought you over to the bullpen, Hotch showed you to your desk. You put your box down and turned to greet the rest of the team. It wasn’t your first time meeting them. You had rushed through to meet with Hotch a few days ago. However, it was your first time officially meeting them.

The first person to greet you was a bubbly blonde with her bright personality showing from her outfit. Her smile was contagious as you shook her hand. “Hotch told us about getting a new agent. You’re so much prettier than I thought,” she said as she shook your hand, “I’m Penelope Garcia. I do all the cool tech stuff here.” “Nice to meet you,” you said cheerfully.

The next to shake your hand was a woman who seemed just as anxious to be here as you were. She held herself well. You could tell she was strong. “Emily Prentiss,” she greeted you with a nod, “Glad I’m not the newbie to pick on.” She chuckled softly and flashed you a sweet smile. You chuckled with her, “Hey, someone had to take the pressure off you.” You joked back. She seemed nice.

The next was a man a bit taller than you. He was definitely built and seemed a little bit cocky. He shook your hand firmly and flashed you a small smirk. “Garcia’s right. You are prettier,” he let go of your hand, “Derek Morgan.” “A charmer right off the bat,” you laughed and shook your head, “Nice to meet you.” 

The next man to greet you definitely caused you to do a double take. He was tall and handsome with eyes that you could get lost in. You smiled brightly and held your hand out to shake his. There was a quiet, collective gasp that you barely heard when the man shook your hand. “Doctor Spencer Reid,” he introduced himself with a faint smile. You let go of his hand, “Nice to meet you, Doctor.” That’s when you noticed the shocked looks on the others. 

The last person to greet you was a sweet blonde. She walked up to you as the others dispersed. She shook your hand lightly with her free hand and smiled, “I’m Jennifer Jareau. Everyone just calls me JJ.” You smiled back at her. “Ready for your first case?” JJ asked. You nodded eagerly, “Totally.” She motioned you to follow.

“So,” you started out as you followed her, “Do you know why everyone seemed so shocked earlier? Is there a bet going on I don’t know about?” “No, no bet. Don’t worry. They’re just shocked that Reid shook your hand. It’s not really his thing,” JJ chuckled, “He must like you.” You would’ve laughed out loud at that, but you stayed silent.

You took your seat in the conference room to listen in on the new case. You couldn’t help but notice a pair of eyes on you towards the end of the briefing. When you looked over, you noticed Reid quickly looking back at the board. You smiled a bit and fiddled with your watch before looking back. 

When the meeting was over, you all dispersed to get your go-bags, which you were grateful you already packed. You had a half hour before you needed to catch the flight. You decided to clean up your desk some while you waited. Someone cleared their throat to get your attention. You turned around to see Reid. You noticed Penelope and Morgan standing in the background looking like high schoolers who made a bet. 

You smiled, “Oh hey. What’s up?” Reid looked nervous, “Well, uh, this is going to sound extremely stupid.” “I like stupid,” you joked to get him to open up. “Morgan made a bet that I couldn’t ask you out on a date,” Reid said, not making eye contact with you. You looked at him with slight shock but also entertainment, “How about after the case is over, you can treat me to a coffee? We can get to know each other, and you can win the bet.” Reid looked up at you finally. This time he smiled, “Y-Yeah, actually, that would be nice.” 

“Let’s get going before we’re late,” you told him. He nodded and went to show you the way. You could hear Morgan and Penelope sounding completely shocked. It made you chuckle. Morgan caught up to you two and patted Reid on his shoulder. You looked back at him, “How about I make you a bet too?” Morgan looks at you curiously.

“Twenty bucks says you don’t have the guts to ask Garcia out for a date,” you said with a smirk. “Wh- hey, I’d already win that bet,” Morgan said and smirked back. “She means a  _ real  _ date, Morgan,” Reid backed you up with a laugh. You saw Morgan start to get flustered before he crossed his arms, “Fine, but I’ll still win that bet.” 


End file.
